


Until the very end

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reunion, jonsacountdown, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Jon was not supposed to arrive until a few weeks from now but Sansa had long stopped doubting miracles, for they had happened far too often since that day at Castle Black and rushed to embrace the moment – or in this case - embrace Jon.





	Until the very end

The men roar with vigor and pride, ‘the King is here!’ ‘The King is here’ they say. Arya runs ahead, sensing her ghost wolf brother through a means Sansa would never be able to understand and she follows her wild sister, pushing Bran’s wheelchair as quickly as she could. Jon was not supposed to arrive until a few weeks from now but Sansa had long stopped doubting miracles, for they had happened far too often since that day at Castle Black and rushed to embrace the moment – or in this case - embrace Jon.

If the moment Sansa and Jon had first seen one another was filled with a solemn silence, marked with disbelief and a taint of something bittersweet but so incredibly warm, Arya and Jon’s reunion is marked with different and more vibrant colors all together. It is not silent. For what it is, is the sound of their sobs mingling together to paint a picture so tragic in its beauty.

“I _missed_ you” they both would say between their tears together in between their hugs.

Sansa gestures to a nearby servant who takes the control of Bran’s wheelchair and pushes him towards the sobbing King and his sister (Cousin. But for today it would not matter. Nothing less did.)

Bran lets out a snort as he approaches the two figures, but his voice cracks underneath the weight of its joke when he speaks “Forgot all about the cripple brother, did you, Jon? I like to think that I matter too.”

Jon gets up from his knees and Arya un-tangles herself from his embrace then he picks Bran up as if he weights nothing and once again the _King_ bends the knee, hugging a sibling to the point where they might suffocate.

What a wondrous picture it is, Sansa thinks as she stares from a distance, both wholesome and pure. This is something she would not dare to corrupt. She had stepped into the pure world that should have had nothing touched by her back in the Eyrie. And she has suffered through something unimaginable since then. _That was just an empty Godswood. What punishment would befall on me if I dare?_ she thinks and shivers.

So instead, Sansa watches through red-rimmed eyes. She watches as Arya inserts herself between Jon and Bran, and the three sit huddled together like little kids while the rest of the lords, servants, and maids alike gawk awkwardly at the scene. She watches as Jon moves away from the two and whispers something. She watches as he stands and glances around, where the crowd bows to a king who pays them no mind and instead searches, searches until he finds her.

Snowflakes fall tenderly on his being as he stares. And Sansa wonders if she is brave for not running away.

For every bone in her body wants to tear itself apart from his gaze yet, she wants his eyes to stay at her figure still. What a strange dilemma, this man who isn't really her brother yet is, for he does not even know, to put her through something so strange like this.

And then he smiles a soft one that melts away all her fears. He smiles and he picks her up. Everything is fine and nothing else matters except his hands around her body and his lips pressed against her cheeks.

"You came back" she finds strength from his touch and whispers in his ears.

"Of course I did, _promised_ didn't I?" he replies softly, his breath just as warm as his smile.

Sansa laughs as he takes her towards her other siblings. She is still in the air, her legs dangling above the ground and there’s laughter from Bran and Arya and from Jon too, which she hears and feels as well against her chest.

She's dropped unceremoniously on the ground in front of her siblings and this time, they all tackle each other.

Everything is alright and everything will be okay. Here they are, together and alive against all odds and if they survived what they have survived, they did not do it so to die by a foreign dragon queen nor old tales. She breathes in their scent, and for the first time in a long while, Sansa Stark prays. _Let this remain,_ she says to the old gods, _until the very end._

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr. Written for Jonsacountdown first day with theme: reunited.  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
